Lady Zeos
Lady Zeos is a lady of the ancient ways of Zaros aswell as one of Zaro's elite warriors. She currently resides inside of the God Wars Dungeon, undiscovered until explorers uncovered a hidden clue. To get to her domain, players must pray at each altar in the God Wars Dungeon. This will open up a passageway that descends further into the dungeon. This can be accessed at the south-west of the God Wars Dungeon. Once through the passageway, you will need to get 40 Zaros kills to access Lady Zeos' Palace. She is known for dropping Ancient magewear and a Zaros Hilt. Also inside her palace, three elite warriors also reside: Za (Melee), Aro (Magic) and Ros (Ranged). Fight Lady Zeos utilizes magic attacks the most. It is advised to protect from magic and use range to combat her if you were to solo. This will require strong ranged and melee protection. She hits very hard and consistently through prayer. Thus it's advised to bring good food, potions and to slay her as quickly as possible. She is unique as Za, Aro and Ros will raise her attack if they are close to her. Thus, it is advised to lure them away. Drops * Zaros Hilt - 1/512 - GE: 19,400,000 * Ancient Robetop - GE: 33,240,000 (1/678) * Ancient Robebottoms - GE: 54,000,000 (1/678) * Ancient Hood - GE: 28,750,000 (1/678) * Follower of Zaros (Pet) - Untradable Zaros Godsword The Zaros Godsword requires 75 Attack and 60 Magic to wield. It's offensive and other bonuses resemble the other godswords, however, it has a different special attack and weighs 1kg less. It's special attack uses 80% of the special attack bar and raises your Magic level temporarily by 3, weakens the enemy target's attacks for 15 seconds, making them more inaccurate and deals melee damage with a 15% power increase. The magic increase can be very situational but the weakening is very effective against boss monsters and monsters with high accuracy such as the Kalphite Queen. However, due to it's melee damage on it's special attack and small magic level boost, it is considered to be a weaker variant of godsword, failing to surpass the Saradomin Godsword and Armadyl Godswords in terms of performance. Ancient Robe Set The Ancient Robe Set provides stunning magic offense and magic protection. Furthermore, it also provides substantial prayer bonus, with each piece granting +1 (Hood), +2 (Top) and +2 (Bottoms). When wielding a god staff from Mage Arena and when all pieces are worn, you will deal 35% more damage with god spells. This is extended to 50% with the new mage capes from Mage Arena II. It provides strong defensive stats against Magic and Melee. It is one of the best magic armours in the game and requires 65 Magic to wear. With the full set worn, you will have a magic offensive stat of +40 and magic defensive stat of +160. It resembles the robe top of Lady Zeos but takes more of a closer appearance to Ahrim's.